Momentos
by Chessipedia
Summary: Los recuerdos de Marlene con Sirius.


Descargo de Responsabilidad: El universo y los personajes, a excepción de los nuevos, pertenecen a J. . No los creé yo, ni me pertenecen, sólo serán utilizados en esta historia como elemento recreativo, sin generar ningún tipo de ganancias.

Para los "Amigo Invisible" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Momentos**

Sirius Black no era un tipo romántico. Cualquiera que lo conociera diría exactamente lo mismo. Gracioso, carismático, fiel, preocupado, agraciado, incluso inteligente; pero romántico nunca fue una palabra que la gente usó para describirlo.

Marlene McKinnon sabía esto, ella sabía que Black no era precisamente material para novio. Lo supo cuando compartieron una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, la noche de Navidad, en la Sala Común mientras el resto dormía. Cuando salió con Los Merodeadores a Hogsmeade cuando Lily aceptó salir con James. Y cuando lo besó en el pasillo del piso cuatro una tarde de aburrimiento.

Marlene sabía todas estas cosas, sin embargo lo único que no sabía era como había pasado de "no ser material para novios" a ser "su novio". Justo ahora, sentada al lado de su cama esperando a que despertara, no sabía muy bien como todo había pasado.

La rubia tomó la mano de su novio y notó que estaba fría. Sirius nunca tenía las manos frías, ni siquiera cuando no llevaba su chaqueta puesta.

_Era la ultima salida del sexto año y Marlene planeaba disfrutarla. Se conocía Hogsmeade de arriba a abajo, sin embargo el castillo la iba a volver loca. Se colocó una túnica holgada, cuello en v, color naranja rojizo; resaltando sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cabello iba recogido y tenía unos grandes aros dorados en las orejas. Todo esto dando la bienvenida a un caluroso día de junio._

_El problema era que junio había decido darle una mala jugada y, a pesar de que estar más cerca del verano que de la primavera, la temperatura bajó unos cuantos grados y una lluvia decidió azotar el pueblo mágico. Para McKinnon ese no era un problema, no detestaba la lluvia y había conseguido un sitio donde pasar el aguacero, pero su túnica no le prestaba la protección necesaria, por lo que estaba frotándose inconscientemente los brazos para entrar en calor._

_Marlene sabía que la lluvia era momentánea, o eso esperaba. Levantó la mirada intentando descifrar cuándo pararía la lluvia cuando sintió un peso sobre los hombros, lo que la sorprendió y la hizo mirar la chaqueta de cuero que ahora reposaba sobre su cuerpo. Sabía a quién pertenecía la chaqueta así que alzó la vista para ver a Sirius a su lado, intentando buscar una explicación o al menos agradecer. El joven de cabellos oscuros sólo se limitaba a mirar al cielo intentando predecir el clima, como si nada hubiera pasado._

El recuerdo la hizo sonreír una sonrisa pequeña, mientras frotaba suavemente la mano de su novio con el pulgar, y lo miró acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. No sabía que esperaba con este gesto, quizá que al subir la mirada lo viera intentando evitar su mirada, como tantas veces lo había hecho, haciéndose el enigmático cuando tan sólo era otro tonto como el resto de sus amigos.

_Las lechuzas acaban de dejar la correspondencia, El Profeta había llegado a las manos de Marlene y se disponía a abrirlo cuando un sobre calló sobre su plato. _

_El sobre en sí no parecía ser mayor cosa, tamaño estándar, color pergamino, su nombre en el reverso; pero cuando Marlene vio la "M" negra en la parte delantera del sobre el color de sus mejillas desapareció._

_La joven rubia escondió el sobre entre sus túnicas, se disculpó con sus amigas y volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse y derramarse por sus mejillas mientras caminaba, trotaba o corría en dirección a su cuarto._

_No era cierto, esa carta era un error, no era cierto, no había manera. Esa carta era para otra persona. Era mentira, una broma de mal gusto._

_La señora Gorda intentó preguntarle que sucedía, pero Marlene sólo se limitó a darle la contraseña y entrar sin explicaciones. Vio el gran sofá rojo frente a la chimenea y supo que no llegaría a su cuarto, de igual manera todos estaría en clase. Qué diferencia hacían unos pasos de más o de menos. Se dejó caer en el piso, justo entre la mesa y el sofá, recostándose del mismo. Varias lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro y se le escapó uno que otro llanto._

_"Esto es tonto, Marlene," pensó la leona, "no puedes llorar sin saber qué fue lo que pasó." Sacó el sobre de los pliegues de su túnica y lo observó, intentando armarse de valor._

_Así fue como la encontró Sirius, sentada en el piso, recostada del sofá, mirando la carta del Ministerio. El Gryffindor posó sus ojos grises sobre la rubia y se limitó a sentarse junto a ella. Ambos estuvieron así varios minutos (horas, si le preguntaban a Marlene) y luego de observarla con detenimiento le ofreció una botella a la muchacha. Marlene posó sus ojos azules sobre la botella, Whiskey de Fuego, ¿de verdad Sirius esperaba que tomara a esa hora?, luego levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho, sus penetrantes ojos grises la hicieron devolver la mirada a la botella; la cual tomó y le dio un largo trago, volviendo su mirada a la carta._

_Sirius se acercó más a Marlene y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, volviendo a tomar su botella y posando el pico sobre sus labios; aparentemente Marlene no bebería sola. La rubia aprovechó ese momento para abrir el sobre, era ahora o nunca. Sacó el pergamino que contenía el sobre y lo leyó._

"Lamentamos informarle…"_ fue todo lo que pudo leer antes de que las lágrimas le colmaran los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, no supo cuánto tiempo lloró, lo último que supo fue que unas cálidas manos la abrazaban mientras frotaban su brazos en señal de ánimo y cariño._

Esas cálidas manos que ahora estaban tan frías…

El Medimago entró en la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marlene. El hombre comenzó con su rutina de signos vitales sin prestarle atención a la joven de ojos azules, ella lo observó esperando noticias de algún tipo, pero tan abruptamente como entró salió.

Con su mano libre, la mujer comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del hombre en la cama. Enredando cada uno de sus dedos en cada uno de sus risos, como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaban juntos. Marlene solía leer en el sofá y el siempre llegaba y colocaba su cabeza en el regazó de la rubia, pidiendo mimos como un perro; Marlene una vez pensó en rascarle la panza sólo para ver si se le movía la pierna. Esto se había convertido en algo cotidiano, parte de esas cosas que haces cada día e igual las esperas con ganas, cosas que cuando no las haces más son las que más extrañas.

_"No pienses así, Sirius va a despertar,"_ pensó para sí.

Intentó distraerse con otras cosas, pero todo terminaba en Sirius; las risotadas que soltaba con cada chiste que parecían más ladridos, los pequeños garabatos a los márgenes de los pergaminos, como siempre parecía desinteresado sin embargo siempre estaba allí para su amigos; para ella. Las terribles peleas matutinas por quién haría el desayuno, viendo que ninguno tenía idea de cómo hacer ni un huevo frito. Las noches en la torre de astronomía donde el Whiskey de Fuego sobraba y las conversaciones eran maravillosas pero muy erráticas.

¿Cómo volvería al apartamento y se sentiría en casa sin que los ojos de Sirius la siguieran por la habitación cada vez que intentaba cambiarse, sin que la recibiera con un comentario sobre lo horrible que el entrenamiento para Sanadora le asentaba?

Marlene sintió como la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla y no supo como contener las demás. Se ocultó entre el hombro y el cuello de Sirius y lloró. Lloró por todo lo que habían vivido juntos, por todas las tonterías que habían hecho, por todas las tonterías que lo había visto hacer, por todas las conversaciones tenidas y por tener, porque a pesar de tenerlo allí extrañaba su olor, extrañaba la manera en que siempre encontraba una manera de tocarla, una manera de hacer que todo pareciera normal y ser el acto más grandioso del mundo. ¿Cómo se puede extrañar a alguien que tienes al lado?

"McKinnon, estamos en un hospital, no creo poder contrabandear Whiskey de Fuego para acá," escuchó decir a un débil Sirius a su lado, mientras sentía un apretón en la mano que sostenía la del pelinegro.

Marlene se sorprendió al escucharlo y se separó de él para observar los impactantes ojos grises del joven Black.

"Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que estoy llorando?" dijo algo bajo debido a las secuelas del llanto, apoyando su frente en la de Sirius.

Black, con su mano libre, le acarició la mejilla. "¿También se acabaron los analgésicos potentes?" preguntó el hombre a manera de broma, sacando una sonrisa de la mujer.

Si, Sirius Black no era romántico, pero haría todo lo posible por verte sonreír, y eso para ella era suficiente.


End file.
